Disclosed herein is a composition, in cream form, for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, for example human keratin fibers, such as the hair.
It is a known practice to dye keratin fibers, such as human hair, with dye compositions comprising oxidation dye precursors, generally known as “oxidation bases”, such as ortho- and para-phenylenediamines, ortho- and para-aminophenols, and heterocyclic bases.
Oxidation dye precursors are compounds that are initially uncolored or only weakly colored, which develop their dyeing power on the hair in the presence of oxidizing agents, leading to the formation of colored compounds. The formation of these colored compounds may result either from an oxidative condensation of the oxidation bases with themselves or from an oxidative condensation of the oxidation bases with coloration modifiers, or “couplers”, which may be present in the dye compositions used in oxidation dyeing and may be represented for example by meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols, and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of molecules used, which comprise on the one hand the oxidation bases and on the other hand the couplers, may allow a wide range of colors to be obtained.